Watching Their Love Story
by kdr2730
Summary: Alison has a prime seat for Jason and Aria's wedding. While waiting for it to start she thinks back about watching them fall in love.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

_So I'm going to try something different. I hope you like it. _

* * *

I should be there. I should be her maid of honor. I should be able to run to my brother and tell him that his bride looks amazing and that his jaw is going to drop when he sees her coming down the aisle. But I'm not, I can't be. I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. I just can't believe I missed so much in my best friend's lives, especially Aria's. I had always suspected that she had a crush on Jason, my older brother, but she always kept it quiet. Maybe if I had encouraged it when I was around they would have been together sooner.

Oh I'm guessing you want to know who I am. My name is Alison DiLaurentis. You see I disappeared the summer before I was supposed to start high school with my best friends. I was murdered. So I never got to have a sweet sixteen, go to prom, graduate or worry about going to college. But what I did see was much more interesting to me.

See I was queen bee for years and I collected my friends specifically. Each of them were their own treasures. Spencer was the brains and could be a royal pain but I loved that she always wanted answers. Hanna was the sweet one but had a habit of eating her feelings, I fixed that right away. Emily, what can I say about the girl who was my first girl kiss and crush. Then there was Aria, she was rebel out of them. She always had to be different from me, at the time I didn't appreciate it but over the past few years I have come to love her independence.

Yet again I'm jumping around. Sorry about that. I've never told anyone about this. You're probably wondering about what I was first talking about. See I have a prime seat to my brother and Aria's wedding and I'm miserable because I'm dead and can't be there in person to see it. I have watched them fall in love over the past few years and my heart has been so happy for two people. I just wish I could tell them all of this in person.

Sitting above everything for years has given me some insight into the lives of my friends and how they handled my death. Needless to say they all thought I was a bitch, which I was, so no harm no foul. It has also given me my own personal romantic comedy to catch up on every day. It was the romantic comedy that involved a brother I hated when I was alive and one of my best friends that I never really understood.

So while I'm waiting for this wedding to start I'll tell you how I saw things from above, but where to start?


	2. Pink Hair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment.**

_So as I said, this is going to be different. I'm not going to be adding to much in between so the chapters are going to be short. Sorry about that. I hope you like the story. _

* * *

Jason do you have some inherent need to be shirtless. I don't want to watch this if I have to watch girls fawn all over you. I hated doing that when I was alive. Gah. At least now you're sober and clean. I wish I could tell you how proud I am. I never thought you would get clean. I guess you proved me wrong, good job.

Oh Aria did I teach you nothing about when you are going to a place where there will be a lot of guys. Looking for Mike here will do nothing, because he isn't here. Maybe we should have talked about lying siblings when I was alive, I could have prepared you to not find him where he should be.

Yes, Aria that is Jason. Please don't drool. Really you have to talk to a guy I don't know because you can't handle seeing my brother. I guess the feelings you have for him are stronger than you remember. At least I like Jason better than the teacher. Wow did I just say that? Ugh I guess I appreciate Jason now or something, ick.

Come on you two I want to see some interaction. I'm getting tired of this boring staring longingly at each other. Oh missed picking up your basketball very smooth brother, very smooth.

"Hey." Very eloquent Aria.

"Hey." Well don't you two have a vocabulary. Come on Jason. I know you want to talk to her.

"Have you seen my brother?" there we go. Finally some interaction.

"No. What he do give ya the slip?" something you would know all too well Jason, but Mike Montgomery is not you.

"Something like that."

"Yeah I was always lying about where I was when I was his age. I don't remember a lot of that time. The things I do I wish I could forget." Way to make her uncomfortable Jason. I guess rehab can't fix idiot.

"You know what I do remember? Your pink hair." Her pink hair, really? That's what you remember.

"Really?"

"Really. I thought it was cool." Cool? Who says that anymore. Gah.

"Really?" Oh come on Aria. He doesn't want the conversation to end. He'll say anything.

"You always did the unexpected unlike me, which I also thought was cool." Jason, dear brother, just stop talking. Right now you are worse than a girl. "I should get back to my game." Yes, yes you should.

Poor Aria I know you like him. All you have to do is admit it.

"Hey I miss that pink hair." Wait, what? Jason DiLaurentis did you just say something sweet to one of my friends? Who are you and what have you done with my big brother?

Oh don't think I missed that smile Aria. I totally saw you. You still like him. I'm guessing much more than you want to admit, especially since you aren't single. What am I going to do with you two?

Okay so the first time I watched Jason and Aria was full of tension. If you couldn't see it then you are blind or just ignoring the obvious. From that one little conversation on I was hooked because I knew they liked each other. Jason never had a nice word to say to my friends, even though I caught him more than once making those puppy dog eyes at Aria. As for Aria well you saw it, she was blushing and happy.

I guess watching them is the best way I can make up for not letting them be together when we were all younger. Wait I'm still young. I died at 15, so I'll never grow old. That's the only plus to this whole being dead thing.

Until next time…


	3. Ian's Funeral

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment.**

_Different enough? So yes I am using scenes from the show but I am going to add in thing I wish had happened in them. So I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

Oh look Ian Thomas is dead. I guess I should be mourning the guy who took my virginity, but I can't. Look at poor Melissa, dumb bitch. You married him knowing he was guilty of something.

Girls I wish I could be standing beside you but that would make things weird considering that Ian confessed to killing me. Too bad he didn't actually do it. Idiot got himself into a situation he couldn't handle. Okay I'm done ranting now.

Ah Aria always the fixer. You want to make Jason whole again, I admire that, I really do. But what about the teach? And Emily when did you become so judgmental. I know I had a grudge against Jason when I was alive but come on he came back clean. Everyone deserves a second chance. Why can't all of you see what Aria does? I don't understand, is she the only one who ignored me when I would tell you all how awful he was.

Jason, Jason, Jason what am I going to do with you. I know you didn't come to this funeral to say goodbye to Ian. You hated him when you left Rosewood. I know cause I watched you two drift apart, you grew up he didn't. You're looking for Aria, don't worry she noticed you and she's on her way. I can't promise that it'll happen today but I have a feeling she will be the one person to put you back together.

"Hey." Seriously starting this way again. You two need dictionaries.

"Hey." I give up.

"Thanks again for helping Mike out." At least that was sincere.

Really Jason just a nod and that smoldering look that Mom always said you should copyright. Gah.

"Why are you so willing to help him out?" Wait, Aria you want to keep this conversation going? Interesting.

"I don't know. Probably because Ali always use to threaten to turn me in all the time." Threatened? Big brother I would have turned you in, in a red hot second if using you hadn't been so easy.

"Did she ever?" Why would I do that when using him to get my way was so easy?

"No she was too smart for that, even as a kid." Hell yeah I was. You may have been screwing up but I wanted to look perfect. "She was fearless when she needed to be. I was always jealous of that, of her." You were jealous of me? Wait Jason. "I guess that's why my parents can't even look at me anymore. They know they lost the wrong kid." Hold on! No they didn't! Jason you turned your life around. Mom and Dad should be proud. I was the manipulative bitch; you just got stoned and drunk.

"Don't. Don't say that." Aww Aria you always did stutter when you got uncomfortable. But now your feelings are truly showing. You care about Jason more than you'd like to admit and it is written all over you face. "Maybe coming here today wasn't such a good idea." Sweetheart he is just as stubborn as you. You'll never crack him open that way.

"Just the opposite actually. You have no idea how good it feels to know it wasn't me." Jason what do you mean? You thought you killed me? Is that why you never come by my grave, cause you felt guilty. I may have hated you in life, but I never wanted to make you feel that way. "I don't remember a thing from the night Ali died. I blacked out and woke the next morning with a wicked hangover." Blacked out, how is that any different from any other night? You always blacked out. Hell Aria would be the one to put you in your bed and tuck you in. I remember cause I always wanted to ring her neck for it, but you always looked so peaceful when she did that I couldn't.

"You thought you killed her?" Aria, hun, get with the program. He just said that. Man you weren't this slow when I was alive, what happened?

"Like I said I was jealous and when I got loaded I got angry." I think she knows that. The girls saw more than one of those fights between us big brother.

Okay so conversation is over, now what. I'm bored. Oh wait, Aria what are you doing? Jason hates having his hair played with. Or maybe not. Are you going to kiss him? Oh please kiss him. It would make this day so much less depressing and maybe I wouldn't feel so bad for Jason.

Jason you be gentle. I saw enough of your make outs to know how you are. And wait there it is. A kiss on the cheek? Really Aria? I was hoping for something with a little more action. But is that a smile on my brother's face. You made him smile. Awww! Total girl moment, sorry.

* * *

Needless to say I was excited when I saw Aria kiss Jason. I wanted it to be something more than a kiss on the cheek, but that seemed to be exactly what he needed. It showed him that someone cared about him. Someone he cared about more than anything else. When I was alive I never wanted to realize that someone could love Jason, but now watching my best friend care for him and wanting to help him I realized I had accepted it a long time ago.

Au revior for now…


	4. Fashion Show

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

_So I hope everyone is liking the story so far. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. _

_I added some stuff to these scenes because they are my favorite. _

* * *

The fashion show! I was supposed to be in that fashion show. That was my favorite time of year. Now I only get to watch from the sidelines. Ugh. This whole being dead thing is over rated, you don't get to have any fun.

Anyway. Oo Aria what are you doing? Ah texting my brother and not telling the girls? I see. How come I had to die before texting became huge? I want to text someone. It looks like fun plus then when you're mad you don't actually have to talk to the person. Wait Aria why aren't you telling the girls who you're texting? Please tell me you aren't embarrassed to be seen with my big bro.

Jason why do you get to have all the fun? I want a cool car. Plus I was the one who always wanted the convertible, not you. Gah this is so stupid.

"Hey what's up?" Okay seriously you two need some new material.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Jason do you really need to talk to her in the car? I remember what you used to do in your car. Okay gross not what I should be thinking about.

Aria honey if you had told them Spencer would be outside with you right now yelling at Jason. You're fine.  
"Look I said some things after the funeral that I probably should have kept to myself." Like what, that you thought you killed me? Yeah I could have done without that trip.

"I thought you felt better knowing Ian…" Oh he does, but you know Jason. Plus with my family perception is everything.

"So did I, but I don't want people getting the wrong idea, ya know." I get it. Aria likes you and she won't judge you.

"I won't say a word." Good girl. Now hopefully he'll trust you.

Really Jason, have you trademarked that smolder yet?

"Plus with the way you handled things with Mike, I kind of owe you one." You don't owe him anything. But it's cute that you think so. I know a way you can pay him back if you want too, wink wink…

Okay so I would be losing my dinner right now if I ate. I get it you two like staring into each other's eyes. But stop already, its nauseating.

"I should get back. We're folding programs for the fashion show." I should be walking in it!

"Ah. Yeah my Mom gets in tomorrow. One final speech before she steps down from the board." Steps down? Jason, Mom was the board. Where were you?

"I thought Jessica DiLaurentis was the board?" See even Aria knew that. I swear rehab only made you sober.

"She only joined because of Ali, she lived for that fashion show." Yeah and apparently died for it too. This stinks! But Mom wanted to help, well sort of. I always got my way.

"I should get back." Wait don't go. I need more Jaria time. I like you and Jason together now. When are you going to break up with the teacher and date my brother?

Wait, Aria, you hesitated. I'm not the only one who noticed. What are you going to do? Another kiss? Please. This time not the cheek. Those are boring. Ooo cupping Jason's face. Yay! A kiss on the lips, a little chaste but still adorable.

Jason, dear brother drooling is not attractive. Wipe your mouth start your car and drive away. I know Aria just kissed you but come on, act somewhat like you use to, cool calm collected.

What are you two doing? Oh Jason back at high school that's an odd sight. So, oh, you're looking at pictures of me. I love those.

"Where was this one taken?" I'd like to know that too, I don't remember all pictures of me vividly.

"I'm not sure." Come on Aria, I want the answer as bad as Jason. "The Hastings lake house, maybe." That I do remember. We had some fun times there.

"Cool." Seriously Jason if I was alive you would be getting a dictionary for Christmas. "Did my mother ask you to do this?" No, Aria volunteered, but Mom did want a tribute to me.

"No. Well sort of. Why?" Poor Aria. At least you look cute flustered not that Jason would notice. He has been staring at you since he got to the school. It's so cute to see him have a crush on someone I actually approve of.

"Just seems like something she would do." That's true. Our Mom was everything but subtle.

"This was taken the day she got back from your Grandma's in Georgia. She came straight to Emily's." and I'm out. I don't to relive that night. Plus I have an appointment for some cloud color.

"Use it. She looks happy there."

Aria dear you are not the only one of us who could pull off pink streaks. I must say they really cool. Maybe I should have tried this when I was alive, but then again my parents weren't as cool as yours. Oh well.

Wow Jason you look dapper in a suit. Now I'm really going to have to watch girls drool over you. Wait a second did I miss something earlier. Why do you look pissed at Aria? What did she do? Like you could fool me you can't keep your eyes off of her. She does look amazing doesn't she.

What happened, when I left things were going great. Now Jason is fiddling with his tie like he does when he is uncomfortable and Aria, you look like you want to run and hug him and apologize. Man I hate that I have a short attention span sometimes. Ugh!

Well I don't think that was the tribute my Mom was looking for. Don't worry girls I know you had nothing to do with it. I guess more people hated me than like me. Ah Noel Kahn I remember when we made out at one of your parties, you've grown up nice. Too bad you're a jerk now.

"What's that?" Jason could you be any more dense? Man I think you have gotten dumber since giving up alcohol and drugs.

"The unplanned finale." Unplanned is correct. I think I may have had an imaginary heart attack, I guess it's a good thing I'm already dead.

"Give it here." Don't hurt him Jason. He's a minor. If you want to punch someone punch his older brother.

Opps broken disc. I noticed that Aria, you want to know what else he can do with his hands. I maybe dead, but I'm not blind.

"Pretty sure your Mom doesn't want these back." I doubt she does especially after tonight. Plus they looked amazing on you girls. "How many times do we have to put her away? It's like burying Alison all over again." Try being me. I had to watch my body go into the ground it was depressing and completely creepy. "Every time we start to make peace with what happened someone has to go and say something about her life or her death. When will they move on the gawk at the next tragedy?" Not anytime soon. No one knows what happened to me. Plus come on Aria you live in Rosewood or boringsville USA.

"If I was a strange I would be fascinated with the dark details." Jason the only thing people are interested in when it comes to you is sleeping with you. And yes I'm talking guys and girls. Come on…

"That us. Her brother, friends we're the dark details." Yeah kind of. But that doesn't mean anything. And can you two please move on to a less depressing subject I'm getting bored again.

"Why come back? Why live in that house all by yourself?" He wouldn't be by himself if you came around more often. Why can't I just telepathically tell her she wants to date Jason. It could make this whole process a lot more fun, so okay it could drive her insane but come on.

"I wanted to try and put the pieces together." Cause you don't remember the night I died. Come on Jason move on. You can be happy in Rosewood, I know. All you have to do is say something to Aria. Let her know how you feel. "Look from now on I need to learn how to be happy and I'd like to do that here." I know you would. You'd like do that with Aria, you're just too chicken to say so. "Can I drop you somewhere?" drop her somewhere Jason. Come on be more smooth than that. In high school you were Mr. Casanova now I don't even think you have game.

"Yeah I could use a ride home." Gah you two are so boring!

Wait a second hands are too close oh wait you're holding hands. Aww how cute. If you could see me right now I'm doing my happy dance with lots of clapping and dancing around. Yay progress!

* * *

So okay I use to love looking at myself but since I'm dead it's a little depressing. I wish I had stuck around more to see what made Jason so upset. The look on Aria's face almost broke my dead heart. I guess everything worked out in the end though. All I can say is I'm happy that Jason is opening up to Aria. I hope she realizes that he doesn't let just anyone past those walls; actually she is the first in a long time.

Ciao darlings…


	5. Dinner Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

_Like the last chapter I have added some stuff. Thanks for the reviews, I do appreciate them. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. _

* * *

And let the awkwardness begin. Come on you two, I know you care about each other. Aria can you really tell me that the feelings you have for your teacher are the same ones that you feel for Jason. Cause I'm betting that you feel more for Jason. Jason just tell her already. We both know I'm not the most patient person. Oh who am I kidding, I have no patience. I wish I could have you two read each other's thoughts.

"Hello Aria." Did you really need to be that formal Jason? I know her Mom is right there but come on.

"Hi." Well at least that's different than hey.

"I just dropped by to see Mr. Ellis." If only you had gone to see him when you were in high school.

"The guidance counselor?" I know right? My brother, full of surprises.

"I'm going to talk to stoners in training, like I was. I'm going to tell them that there is life after high school." Big brother what kind of life are you referring to? The kind with a girlfriend who actually loves you?

Aria you can't pull off that nervous look. Don't worry your Mom can't see how much Jason is affecting you right at this moment. Give her some time though.

"Well I better get going. Thanks again for the note you wrote my Mom, it meant a lot to her." Yeah right. Mom was drowning her sorrows in a bottle of whiskey and doesn't care if she ever comes back to Rosewood. "Should I bring anything tomorrow?" Tomorrow what's going on tomorrow. Jason you listen to me as well now as you did when I was alive. Gah open your ears.

"Tomorrow?" Get with the program Aria, I just asked that.

"See you tomorrow night." A dinner party. If I didn't know your Mom better Aria, I would say she is trying to set you up with Jason. Not that I would mind that happening at all.

Big brother for the love of all things holy get that smirk and smolder copyrighted.

Aria dear I understand being suspicious but come on. You like Jason. Trust that your Mom just wants to feed him a home cooked meal. I know I don't mind seeing him taken care of by the Montgomery women.

"Hey, come in." Seriously Aria go talk to Spencer and find a new way to say hello. And quit checking out my brother, your boyfriend or whatever is in the other room.

"Sorry I'm late." She doesn't mind. Didn't you notice her looking you up and down. Never mind you were doing the same thing to her. Yes Jason she has grown up nicely, did it really take you this long to notice? Can I send you to rehab to gain some intelligence?

"No it's fine." Of course it is. Now come on I want to see how the teach handles Jason. I'm betting it's not going to be pretty.

Oh and let the pissing contest begin. Boys you don't need to compete. Right now Aria is with one of you, but I would wager my life her heart belongs to the other. Now don't take my word for it, but I can read people pretty well and Aria's face when she sees Jason says it all.

Teach I do have to admit seeing you try and out do my brother is very entertaining. But know that Jason will always win. He is the hometown boy, while yes he may have been a screw up, he turned his life around and came home. That means something in our little town of Rosewood.

Alright I'll let those smoldering glances go this time. I know you, Aria, you want to run to Jason and have him hold you and tell you everything is going to be alright. You can I promise. He won't turn away from you. Jason come on show those big brother moves you use to use on me. Okay maybe not those but you know the ones, the ones that always let me know I could run to you when I was little and scared.

I'm so sorry friend, I know your image of Mike just go busted into a million little pieces. I wish I could be there to support you through it, but I can't be. But the next best person is and he is standing right in front of you. Just open your heart to him and let him know you need him.

"Want some more?" more what Aria? Oh you mean coffee, ick.

"Sure a little." Bored.

"Mike promised me he wouldn't do this again." Wait, Mike really is being like Jason. Oo hun watch your baby brother.

"He probably meant it when he said it." oh cause that makes this all better Jason. Come on think about ways to help her.

"He must be so angry at me." Aria you and Mike are not Jason and I. You two love each other and depend on each other. Jason and I hated each other.

"Why would he be angry at you?" hello captain obvious you need to gain some brain cells. Something deeper is going on.

"Because, I'm in the middle of this mess with Ian, our parents. If it weren't for me, he probably would have gotten more attention from our parents." Girls always get more attention it's just the facts of families. Don't worry hun I'm sure Mike is fine.

"No, No, No. Trust me you are not the reason Mike is doing this." Glad you can be so sure. Mind sharing that confidence.

"How do you know?" exactly. You can't just say something like that and leave it alone Jason.

"Cause I know a lot about misplaced guilt." Great back to me being dead again. I was hoping for a day without that subject coming up, no such luck. "Look the amount of trouble Mikes in depends on how many times he has done this. Do you have any idea how many places he has broken into?" Like she would know. Her world just crashed Jason. No need to be insensitive.

Uh-oh I see those wheels working Aria, you really don't know. You can't always protect your siblings. Believe me I know.

Parties over, now that wasn't fun at all. I need some happy moments you guys. Come on entertain me. Aria where are you going? You never sneak out of the house? When you become so much like me? This was my MO not yours, never yours. I know this street, you're walking to my house or Jason's I guess.

Jason dear big brother go put a shirt on you're about to have company. Yes there you go, no don't turn the lights off and go to bed. You need to stay up, Aria is on her way over and she's upset. See there's the doorbell. Now be nice and let her in.

"Can we talk?" Right past the formalities, I like it.

"Sure, come in." Wow you're letting someone in.

"Mike won't talk to me. I think he hates me." Oh don't cry. Jason doesn't well with crying girls. Believe me I lived with him, he gets uncomfortable real quick.

"He doesn't hate you, he may be mad for a while but that's all." Wow you're not running for the hills, maybe you have grown up. "Come here." No not the couch! Jason DiLaurentis you keep your hands where I can see them at all times.

"Why do you care so much?" I don't really have a response for this one, I want to know the answer to.

"Because I care about you. And I know what Mike is going through." Honest wow. Okay now I admire you Jason. Where was this guy when I was alive, I'm sure I would have liked him.

"You care about me?" Squeaking is always the way to a man's heart Aria. Good job.

"Yes. Something about you always drew me to you." Big brother you keep being sweet and you may be able to call her yours sooner rather than later.

Okay a kiss would have worked just as well, but I understand due to the circumstances a hug is all you can give him.

"Can I stay here awhile?" so sweet and innocent. That's my old Aria.

"As long as you need." Where do you think you're going buster. You get back to that couch and hold her.

"Jason, will you hold me?" Wow I never actually thought you would ask that. I'm surprised, happy but surprised and so is Jason.

So cute, okay I'm done for now.

* * *

Well then, I guess Aria is finally realizing who she can lean on and trust. Jason will always be around to help you Aria, just don't take that for granted. I don't want to see him hurt. I love when things happen that I didn't see coming. They make me happy. I just hope that things keep going this way and that those two realize how much they mean to the other.

Bye for now darlings…


	6. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

_So like the last chapter, I have added some stuff. Stuff I wanted to happen that didn't. I hope you are liking the story. _

_Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. _

* * *

Ah another morning of checking up on my brother and Aria. Why are you flushed Aria? You look like you either had a very sexy dream or a nightmare. I'm going with a sexy dream because of that glint in your eye. Are you still thinking about running to Jason? I know I was happy that you did.

Jason what are you hiding in that shed? You do know that my friends don't trust you. Well okay Aria does but that is because she has feelings for you. Please stop acting so suspicious it's even making me nervous. Oh well I can't tell you what to do any more than you would listen.

"Hey, your Dad let me. He said you would be down in a few minutes." Seriously way to give her a heart attack Jason. Gah you are such a guy.

"What are you doing here?" Aria there is no need to be suspicious. He wanted to see you.

"I wanted to give you this." A business card. Really Jason? She already has your number.

"Nico Stamos, Kramer Hill youth center." Who's that?

"Yeah I met him today at a counseling seminar and I figured if Mike was open to it, he might be able to help him." That's actually very sweet Jason. You keep this up and I tell you something will happen.

"Wait. What did you tell him about Mike?" Uh-oh I spoke to soon. I do understand the need to be protective but don't bite Jason's head off just yet.

"Not much. Why?" that's good. At least you kept your mouth shut this time.

"I'm not sure my parents want the whole world knowing." That I can totally see. Not that anyone's parents would want this out.

"I didn't tell him about the cops. I figured…" Wow you really want to help Mike out don't you? Jason you really have grown up and changed.

"Thanks." That's it? Come on give him a bone. He's trying.

"I did tell him you were worried about him." Of course she is. Just like I was even though I would never admit it about you.

"Worried was last week." Can totally see that on your face. "Umm I have this History test tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Sunday." Opps caught red handed. Aria why are you trying to get rid of Jason?

"Right, I meant Monday. I'm really behind. Mr. Banks really piled it on this week." Lying to get him to leave? Why? I don't understand I thought you liked Jason.

"Doesn't Mr. Banks teach Biology?" caught again. Starting explaining missy. Jason is looking like a hurt puppy and I don't like that look on my brother.

"He does, that's right. I have a test in there also. Big day Monday. Thanks for stopping by." If I was alive we would be a having a serious talk right now Aria Montgomery. Jason can even tell something is wrong. I don't like that look on his face or the fact that you are lying to him.

Jason I'm so sorry. I don't know what has gotten into her. I wish I could have a talk with her but that would only be me talking to her like I am you right now. Something has to be up for her to be acting this strange. I promise I will figure it out.

Aria you and I are going to talk I just don't know how. You just hurt my brother and that is something I won't stand for anymore. I thought you were different and now you're acting like the rest of the girls.

"Aria. Taking a study break." Brother she has bag from Lucky Leon's. That's sugar.

"More like a sugar break." I was right. Haha.

"Sounds like more fun than what I've been up to. I had to buy a pad lock for my shed." Yawn move on to something interesting. "Someone broke in today." Hold up what?

"Really?"

"Yeah." Color me bored again. You two use to be cute when all did was stare at each other.

"Well it couldn't have been Mike. He hasn't left his room since Thursday." He didn't go there Aria. Jason knows better.

"I didn't go there." See I knew he wouldn't. "Listen I'm glad I ran into you. I was hoping we could talk." Okay I'm interested again. Hopefully this one turns out better than before. "I hope I didn't step out of bounds earlier. I really was trying to help." Aw Jason you're nervous she is mad at you. It's so cute and disgusting at the same time. I'm really glad I don't eat.

"No you didn't. I just have a lot going on right now." Good finally being honest. I'm sure he thought you were mad at him for trying to help.

"The truth is I do care about your brother, but I also care about you. And I wanted to tell you in the off chance that you might feel the same way." Okay she knows you care about her. You told her on Thursday. Jason you're supposed to have more brain cells that work now, not less.

Yay kissing! Keep going. You know Aria this whole kiss would be easier if you let go of that bag. Lalalala, I'm not going to listen to you break my brothers heart. Cause I really will want to hurt you then. Oh that's right just walk away from the guy who has opened up to like he does no one else.

Turn back around now. You face what you've done missy. Aria did you hear me? What are you doing? Oo hot. Okay that's enough I don't want to watch you two make out on the sidewalk. At least go home to Jason's and make out on the couch. Watch where those hands are going mister, Jason DiLaurentis you cannot and will not grope Aria while making out by your car.

* * *

Gah what am I going to do with you two. First you just stare at each other and won't touch and now that you've kissed for real you can't keep your hands off each other. I'm not going to like watching this movie if this keeps happening. He's my brother and you're my best friend. Not the images I want in my head.

Well I must say that adventure turned out better than I hoped even though it did leave me more than slightly grossed out. I guess Jason still has some moves. I just hope that tomorrow Aria doesn't regret kissing him. She does have that teach but I can't honestly see him being right for her. He doesn't make her blush like she was this morning and he definitely doesn't have her coming back to him for more kissing.

I bid you adieu…


	7. Photographs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment.**

_I hope everyone is liking the story so far. This will be the last chapter that stuff happened in the show. _

_Thanks for the reviews. I do appreciate them. _

* * *

My darling Spencer if you screw up anything between Jason and Aria I will come down there and haunt you like no other. They are finally connecting in ways I don't even want to think about. Please put aside your suspicions and get to know Jason, he's changed for the better, I promise.

"Can I talk to you?" Uh-oh you're going to accuse him aren't you.

"Hey, yeah. I wanted to…" Jason you're nerves are showing.

"Why do you have pictures of me sleeping?" And straight to the point. I would normally like this but it's against my brother so I'm torn.

"What?" Clueless classic act Jason except you actually look clueless. How did you manage that?

"My friends said they found pictures that you took of me sleeping. How did you even take them? Did you climb a latter up to my window?" Whoa okay slowdown that train there. His friends may have been creeps in high school but come on Aria. You know Jason. He would never hurt you.

"Wait your friends are the ones who broke into my dark room?" a little slow there big brother. Come on now.

"So what? The point is they found the photos, photos you didn't want found." Alright stop right there. Don't go accusing if you don't have all the facts missy.

"Man I swear this town never changes. People would rather sneak behind your back than ask you a direct question." Very true we do live in a judgmental small town. You should be used to it by now Jason.

"I'm asking you a direct question now. Why did you take them and when?" Honest I like it and you sound less mad now, good. Stay calm think about what happened between you and Jason last night.

"I didn't. Ali did." I did? Wait you guys are talking about those photos? Oh now I know why the girls were so upset. Aria always made the best model she's so photogenic.

"Why would Ali take pictures of me sleeping?" Because you looked so peaceful, I wanted to capture it on film in case something ever happened.

"You got me. I don't know what goes on at sleepovers. Look I found a roll of her film in the house and developed it." No need to get defensive Jason she's just asking. I think she wants to be able to tell Spencer off. I know I do.

"Then why were they gone when my friends went back? Spencer said the whole shed was empty." Great back to Spencer ruining things again.

"That equipment is expensive so I moved it into the house until I could get a new lock." Makes sense, but Jason you have money now. "And the prints were gone because I'm having them framed as present for you." That's sweet. I can't wait until she sees them.

"Oh." Bet you're embarrassed now. Actually I can see you are. Its okay Jason doesn't judge that easily.

"So anything else you want to accuse me of?" At least you still have some sense of humor. But I'm guessing you are being totally serious about this one.

"Jason come on you have to admit this all looks bad." Aria dear friend just because something looks bad doesn't mean that it is.

"Yeah I could see that." Oh Jason please don't leave hurt. I don't like watching this movie when you look hurt. It ruins my rom com.

Spencer Hastings you better be glad I'm dead cause if I was alive I'd be kicking your ass right now. It's a good thing that Jason and Aria can move past thing fairly quickly. I just hope for your sake that not everything between them is ruined. I want them both to be happy and I think they will be if you back the fuck off!

Sorry about that little rant. I just don't like when people don't have a reason for hating someone. Okay I know pot calling the kettle black but I'm dead so sue me. Jason and Aria are finally moving forward and exploring how they feel for one another and I'm not about to let one of my other best friends ruin that because she can't see past her own nose. Ugh.

"Mind if I sit down?" I'm glad you're not letting her accusations at school keep you from her Jason, very mature of you.

Oh come on Aria, he won't bite. Or at least I don't think he will unless you're into that kind of thing. Okay never mind that.

"Ah come on your not still scared of me are you?" Actually Jason she maybe, Spencer has a way of making little things look bigger than they are.

Alright I know I said I would love to see you two stare longingly at each other, well this isn't it. You two look like you're staring each other down. Remember how you were feeling last night not that horrible morning conversation.

I'm going to kill Spencer.

"These are beautiful." Thank you. You know how I love compliments.

"Yeah I didn't Ali was so artistic." I didn't either to be honest. I just liked snapping pictures sometimes.

"I barely remember her ever taking pictures." That's because I didn't, I loved being in front of the camera not behind it. "It's strange still getting to know someone after they're gone." Try getting to know someone who is still alive. That's even harder.

"Nervous." Thank you I couldn't get her to hear me to tell her to stop playing with her straw.

"Bad habit." Actually I think you're nervous but don't want to be. You like Jason a lot more than you thought you did, don't you Aria? "Look I know this isn't an excuse, but my friends broke in because they have been through a lot." That doesn't give them the right to accuse Jason of something, they need proof to do that. Spencer should have known better, she is the product of two lawyers.

"I think we're all looking for answers. That's how I found this roll of film." If anyone deserves answers Jason I would say it's you.

"How did you find this?" Good question. Why didn't I think of that?

"I was doing renovations in Ali's room, pulled up her floor boards and found a box of her stuff." You did what to my room? Oo big brother you are going to pay for that. You know you're not allowed in my room. I don't care if I'm dead.

"What else was in the box?" There's my ever curious Aria. Good to see you get past the nerves. Wait are you and Jason holding hands. You are, you are! Yay!

"Nothing special, girl stuff." Girl stuff can be very important Jason, but being of the dumber sex you wouldn't realize that would you. Did you just squeeze her hand, cause her face flushed.

"Then why would she hide it?" Cause everyone has secrets dear. Haven't you ever heard that you don't trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret?

"I don't know, hiding things became such second nature for her that I don't even think she knew why she was doing it. Something that becomes a habit is hard to break." No and yes. I actually hid things a lot because I had a nosy big brother who when drunk or high liked to go through my things. I didn't want you knowing my secrets Jason.

"So have you found anything else of Ali's?" Aria Montgomery are you wanting to spend more time with my brother? Because if you are I'm totally okay with it. Go for it girl.

"No just the box. It's at the house if you'd like to take a look or you could just wait for the next break in by your friends or relative." Great way to ease that tension Jason.

Oh Aria your flirting with him. Slap his shoulder again, no not nudges it. Wait that seemed to have worked. There you go Jason. No making out in public but I'm okay with cute kisses like this one. Buster I have told you more than once to watch those hands.

Wait you're going with him. You looked mighty nervous there for a moment. Actually I'm okay with this just don't jump him. My eyes can only take so many make out sessions before they explode from grossness. Looky there a box of my things, the only thing all of the girls want. Yay for them, ick for me.

Why is the teach at my brother's house? Aria you better do something. I know you are not leaving with him, at least you better not be. Hold on he looks angry, move backwards towards Jason.

"What's going on?" There ya go Jason, stand up for her.

"Aria you need to come with me." No she doesn't predator. She has her own free will.

"I want to stay here with Jason." Good girl.

"Excuse me? Spencer sent me to get you and I'm not leaving without you." Back off sweater vest.

"This is my property and Aria is an invited guest and you're not so you need to leave." Good boy Jason now keeps your temper in check.

"Aria now." Watch that tone.

"I'm staying here. Jason makes me feel safe." Oo admitting things we are.

"He makes you feel safe? Your friends don't trust him, how can you?" That's my brother you insulting there mister. Back off I'm warning you, I can walk right through you and make you very uncomfortable.

"Ezra just leave. I don't want to see you anymore." Wait you're breaking up with the teach in front of my brother? I couldn't have written this better if I tried.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard her now get off my property or I'll call the cops." Jason you know you hate cops as much as the next messed up person, but I applaud the effort.

"Fine! We're done Aria." Didn't she already say that. "I won't play second fiddle to an old drug user and alcoholic." Opps wrong thing to say. Ouch that had to hurt, but you totally deserved it.

"Jason don't he's not worth it." Nurturing Aria always ready when things go wrong. "Come on lets go put some ice on your hand. Good bye Mr. Fitz."

* * *

Well this day definitely turned out better than it started. I'm glad but no thanks to Spencer. Aria I'm glad you finally listened to your heart and showed that to Jason. You two make an adorable couple, just don't jump the gun right away. Keep getting to know each other. I want this rom com to last as long as possible. Oh and I want the best seat in the house to your wedding and to help pick out my nieces and nephews names. Okay?

Ta-ta…


	8. The girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment.**

_So okay this chapter is going to seem a bit off and doesn't have much Jaria, but I needed to bring the girls in. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. _

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I wasn't expecting it to go over this well. I appreciate it all. _

* * *

Oo a meeting of the minds I see. What is going on girls, I miss these meetings. Uh-oh Aria you don't look happy.

"Spencer how could you? I can't believe that after everything you went through to get us to believe in Toby you would be able to write off Jason. So yes maybe he was hiding stuff when he first came back to town, but we all are." Go Aria. Finally someone is standing up to Spencer. "Don't even start with him being creepy Emily. He has done nothing, NOTHING to hurt me. You all are just being judgmental!" Alright I get it they have upset and it looks like you have taken some pages out my hissy fit book, but calm down. They just want you to be safe and they don't realize Jason would do anything and everything to keep safe.

"Aria." Oh hi Hanna. You've grown up nice.

"I don't want to hear it Hanna." Oh snap.

"Sorry. I was going to see if I could walk with you to Jason's. I'd like to talk to him about helping Caleb." Hanna…

"Really?" Genuine surprise. Don't you feel like a bitch now. "I'm sorry Hanna. Of course you can walk with me over there." Good don't forget the ones who do try now Aria.

Well I can't say I'm surprised that Spencer won't give Jason a chance, but I am hurt that she hasn't figured out that she and Jason are related. That is going to blow her mind and make her question quite a few things.

"Hey Jason are you decent?" What kind of question is that Aria. Oh my God that kind. Go put clothes on! I don't want to see you.

"Not really why?" Seriously Aria. Stop it! I don't need to see you jump him here and now. I know it has been six months since you guys started dating but come on.

"Cause Hanna came with me. She wants to talk to you about Caleb." I'm not coming back till he has clothes on.

"She wants to talk to me? About Caleb? What's going on with him?" Seriously Jason clothes!

"Okay you need to go and put clothes on so I can concentrate." I would officially be puking up my dinner if I ate. But you two are adorable.

"Fine." Aww a kiss. How cute. Now go get dressed so I can stop looking through my fingers.

Oh good he's gone.

"Come on in Hanna. Jason just went upstairs to change." More like get dressed. What exactly did you two have planned for tonight? Actually scratch that I don't want to even think about it, darn it!

"Are you sure this is okay?" There is no need to be nervous Hanna. I promise Jason is much more level headed now.

"It's fine Hanna." Jason that wasn't nice. Stopping giving my friends heart attacks. I'd love to see them all in prom dresses not funeral clothes, again.

"Oh. Hi." Awkward.

"So Aria said you wanted to talk to me about Caleb. What's going on?" Sweet and straight to the point. I like it and Hanna seems to appreciate just moving on with the conversation.

"He found out that his real Mom lives in California and has gone to see her but she wants to come see him here and he is pushing me away and I don't know how to help him." Oh Hanna I'm sorry I hadn't noticed that going on.

"I'm not sure what I could say to him Hanna. It's not really my area of specialty, but if you call him and have him come over here maybe I can try while you two do something else." Yay for you being a sweet big brother. Hanna are you going to cry. Oh you are, it's okay. Jason will always help you out too.

Hold the party people, Spencer and Emily have arrived. Please oh please don't make this ugly. Hanna is starting to come around to Jason and Aria. I can see it on her face.

"Hi." Seriously dictionaries for all of you, but at least you didn't use hey. Why is Toby with you?

"What do you want?" Aria I'm all for being suspicious but she is a friend.

"We came to see if we could hang out too. A girl's night isn't the same without you and Hanna." That actually makes sense but I don't understand why you had to come here.

"That sounds like old times." Dear Jason go put your head in a door and slam it a few times. "Or not." There's that light bulb.

"Why?" Oo good question I want to know too.

"Because if you're spending time with Jason that means we will have to also and Spencer and I figured we should give him a chance and see for ourselves that he has really changed." Good response Emily. Honest and to the point there is nothing more that needs to be said tonight besides for you approve of Aria and Jason's relationship, even if you don't she'll keep seeing him.

A movie? Oh watch Mean Girls I haven't seen that in so long. Come on. Please. Why do I even try none of you can hear me. What in the world is The Last Song. Never mind that guy is seriously cute. Yes Spencer, Jason does have his arm around Aria. He likes to hold her close and nuzzle her neck. Don't be surprised if they start making out, lord knows I'm not anymore.

* * *

Well I must say I'm proud of how independent Aria has become. I'm glad that she doesn't need the approval of everyone she meets anymore. It's shows me that she really has grown up. As for my other friends I can't say the same thing. Hanna is genuinely trying, I wish you could have been sitting with me. When she saw Jason nuzzle Aria's neck I thought she was going to slap Caleb for not doing that to her. Oh well things and times change. I do hope that my friends can come around and get to know Jason for who he is now though.

Alright enough with the depressing stuff. And just so you know cause I know you are curious, no Jason and Aria haven't slept together yet. Well they have slept in the same bed holding each other but no sex. For the record I will not tell you any of that either because I don't want those images in my head.

Tootles…


	9. Prom and Graduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

_So this chapter is going to have two different times in it, junior prom and high school graduation (mentioned). I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I have been getting everything ready to return to school. _

* * *

Prom day. Oh girls I love all of your dresses. Aria I must say you are taking quite the chance with that purple but you can pull off just about anything. I love the slit in the side and the ruffles. I can't wait to see Jason's face when he sees you. His jaw is going to be on the floor all night long. And that better be the only place it is tonight. I heard you two talking about prom night.

"Wow. You look…" Beautiful, breath taking, gorgeous. Take your pick Jason.

"Thank you. I love your tux." He does look very dapper again. Girls are going to be all over him tonight watch your boy closely.

"Should we go to Spencer's so we can take pictures?" Aww I see how nervous you are about that. I know you two discovered that you are related now come on. Time to bury the hatchet.

"Probably but I want some of just the two of us also." Yeah I do too.

Okay now no glaring at each other. Oo those pictures look like fun. I wish I was there. My dress would look something like Hanna's only less puffy. But I understand her need to look like a princess. Spencer I don't think you could have picked a more boring dress. Come on its prom the time to show off. Emily well well well, you look great in yellow.

Wow I must say the committee went all out on prom. You can barely tell this place is a gym in a high school. Jason I saw that, watch those hands. Why does it seem like I am always scolding you for that? Oh wait because I am, fun stuff. Dancing I don't understand what is fun about grinding against some guys crotch with your ass. Isn't is awkward if they poke you? I mean come on. I'm all for some fun with a guy but you're at a school.

Slow dances wait where are Aria and Jason. If I find you two… never mind you two are just wrapped up in each other's arms not having a care in the world. I guess it's a good thing that Jason loves having your hands in his hair Aria or this would be bad. And wait my big brothers hands are visible? Wow it must be a miracle.

Instead of me just going on and on about prom I'll just tell you it ended splendidly. Aria and Jason went back to his house afterwards and just watched movies and cuddled. I can't remember what all they watched because I left somewhere in the middle because of all the cute kisses they shared. I have never felt so much love between two people it's amazing to me that I didn't put it all together when I was alive. But then again they hindsight is 20/20.

* * *

Well darlings it has been a year since Aria told the teach to leave and Jason punched him. This also means it has been a year for my brother and best friend. Like I said before I will not tell you about the sex but yes they have, many times. I prefer to not think about it because it's weird.

Now one thing that has come up quite a lot is Jason's age, when Aria's parents found out that she had been dating Mr. Fitz they freaked. Her Mom was great about Jason and even let them stay the night together at her apartment. Her Dad on the other hand won't let Jason be in the same room as Aria, alone, I guess it's a good thing that him and Mike are getting along so well.

Many people will tell you age is just a number and they would be correct but sometimes with age comes expectations, which is really what I'm trying to get at. Throughout this past year I expected Jason to pressure Aria into things she didn't want to do because she wasn't ready, but that was never the case. When things would come up I was amazed at how well they handled things.

I guess you're also wondering about college, well Aria is going the Art Institute of Philadelphia. Jason is going to get his masters from . The two are going to share an apartment in the city. Now yes I am nervous about how in the world this is going to work but I must say I'm ready to watch them face the challenge of being together in new surroundings.

Now for some information on the other girls, well Spencer of course is going to and is pretty excited to have Jason and Aria nearby. Hanna is going the International Academy of Design and Technology in Chicago and can't wait to live on her own with Caleb so they can do whatever whenever they want, I'm so glad that Jason and Aria can at least keep their hands off each other. Emily is going to Texas A&M to be near her parents. Her Dad is still stationed in Texas and the school while not known for swimming gave her a great scholarship.

* * *

Well the time has come to say goodbye to the old and hello to the new. The girls came by my grave and told me what they had planned for their lives, not realizing I have been watching since I died. I'm so proud of my friends for overcoming what happened to me and how it affected their lives. My only wish is that I could be walking across the graduation stage with them instead of watching from above and screaming when their names are called. I maybe dead but I tried my best to not miss anything in their lives.

Te veo despues…


	10. Graduation and Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

_Here is another chapter. Sorry the delay's in between but I'm back at school so writing is taking a back seat. Hope you enjoy. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I never thought it would be this popular. _

* * *

College turned out to be a lot harder than both Jason and Aria thought. They thought they would be able to spend every free moment together, but they weren't. Aria was doing things for her classes while Jason was with his study groups for his. Things were falling apart fast and living together was only making it worse. Soon they found out that every little thing they thought had been cute when Aria would stay with Jason in Rosewood, turned out to be something to fight about.

It was during Aria's junior year of college that I thought for sure that my brother and best friend were going to go their separate ways. Aria had been photographing landmarks in Philly for her class and spotted Jason with another girl and assumed the worst. I to of course had seen him and wanted to ring his neck, but it turned out that the woman was taking over for Jason's addiction sponsor and wanted to meet him face to face so they could talk and become comfortable around each other.

Not knowing how to handle anything else Aria had run out into the pouring rain not wanting to look back, but run away. Away from school, her classes, her life, but especially the problems with Jason. Everything had gone downhill from living in Rosewood. She had wanted things to go back, back to an easier time when them just being in the same room together was enough. It didn't even take my big brother a heartbeat to chase Aria out the door. Soon he had her gathered in his arms and was telling everything he loved about her. That night I watched as the two people I care about most overcame possibly the biggest fight of their relationship, the one to keep it. I would swear to you that my tears were what was falling on them but I would be lying and that's not allowed up here, sorry, but it was an idea, right?

After talking in the pouring rain for an hour or so Jason scooped up Aria and carried her to their bed. Like I have said before I will not tell you about the sex, but I can tell you I have never seen someone be so gentle and loving.

Over the next year and half I watched as Jason and Aria put in place what they talked about that rainy night. They spent more time together and talked when something was bothering one of them. Ya know the normal things to make a relationship work, but they also showed each other how much they loved each other. Aria would bring Jason and his study group coffee and bagels when they were in the library and then she would sit at another table and work on her on work. Jason would recruit models or help Aria with her photography classes in any way he could. The littlest things started to build up and soon the apartment they rented had a bright red heart surrounding it. Okay I know it's cheesy, but come on give me some room. I know I was a bitch in my life, but I can become a hopeless romantic in the afterlife. Gah.

* * *

A week after Aria graduated from the Art Institute of Philadelphia her family and friends decided to throw her a surprise party, but the party wasn't what she remembered. You see Jason had a surprise of his own. I had never been so proud of him, but he had gone two days before Aria graduated and asked Ella and Zack if he could ask Aria to marry him. Now even I was in tears when he asked because I had never seen him so passionate about something or someone, but it was the fact that after he asked her parents he went and asked Mike if he would be okay with him marrying his big sister.

Party day. Yay! I do love a good party but I'm especially excited to see Aria's face when Jason gets down on one knee and asks a very special question. I know she will say yes but the buildup is just as important. Opps sorry it's in full swing now. Oh my how my friends have changed. Toby and Spencer are expecting, shocking I know. Caleb and Hanna eloped around Valentine's Day and didn't share until now. And Emily well she's dating a hippie girl, who I swear doesn't shave her legs or armpits. Gross.

Jason where are you taking Aria?

"Put your hands over eyes and don't peak?" Why does she need to do that? Oh that's why. Wait a second she's peaking. "Aria please don't peak. I want this to be a surprise."

"Okay, but I'm a curious person by nature." That you are my dear, but trust me this is much better in surprise form.

"I know it's one of the many things I love about you. Now corporate." Oo bossy, I like it. Wait that sounds wrong since I'm talking about Jason.

"Well hurry up then. We're missing my party." There is no need to pout missy. I promise your party will still be there when you get back.

"Okay open your eyes." There's that look. Yep jaw is on the ground, eyes wide, and tears coming. "Aria Montgomery will you marry me?" Now it's your turn sweetheart, say something.

"Yes." Well at least you were nodding too. Not that Jason hasn't gotten some more smarts over the past 6 years of your relationship. How is it that no one followed you two?

Oh and the spinning her around begins. Careful Jason. Now that is what I call a kiss, you two should have been sharing those from the beginning.

Now Spencer wants to know where you two have been, of course. She is a little behind the times now that she is expecting. And the girls just noticed the emerald cut pink diamond on a very special finger on Aria's hand. It's a good thing I don't actually need my hearing cause that squealing could bust an ear drum, poor Jason.

* * *

I know you are all very impatiently awaiting me to tell you about the wedding day and the wedding itself but it will have to wait until another day.


	11. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment.**

_Here is the final chapter everyone. I hope you have enjoyed the story. I know it's short but it's also to the point. _

_Again I want to thank everyone who read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story. It turned into one of my favorites. _

The link is so you can see what Aria's dress would look like.

* * *

I watched Aria try on dress after dress. She was getting discouraged about finding one that screamed her and I was also. Every dress she tried on was to streamline until the one with the white and black flowers on it. I know it sounds strange but it fit Aria so perfectly I actually screamed when she tried it on. ( /wedding-dresses/y21371/?fc=). This dress was everything Aria didn't think she wanted. It had lace and tulle and wasn't all white, but I knew from the time that Jason proposed that my best friend was going to have everything but a normal wedding dress.

Jason on the other hand had an easier time finding a tux. He let Aria pick out what he was going to be wearing. She decided that he was going to be in a charcoal grey tux with a black shirt and black tie. I must say my big brother looks mighty dashing in the tux. I wish I could see him in it in person. Jason didn't mind being in a two tone tux but he was dying to know what Aria's dress looked like.

Since Spencer was going to be around six months pregnant at the time of Aria and Jason's wedding she choose to sit out on being a bridesmaid. Aria was a little disappointed but understood why she needed to be sitting the majority of the time. Hanna and Emily were given free reign over their dresses, which means that Hanna picked them out. The dresses were a deep plum with silver sashes around the bottom. They were stunning and went with the black tuxes that Mike and Caleb were going to be wearing.

The week prior to the wedding Ella and the girls didn't let Jason and Aria see each other. But they did get them all moved back into Jason's house. It went from being the home I had grown up in to theirs. There were small touches of each there. The house that had been cold and unloving when Jason and I were little went to warm and inviting. Aria was somewhat aggravated at her Mom and friends for not letting her see Jason but she understood it was tradition. Jason was having a much harder time since he had gotten use to sleeping with Aria beside him. I almost felt bad for my brother, but at the same time I couldn't wait for his jaw to hit the floor when he saw her for the first time.

Oh and did I mention that the girls didn't know what Aria's dress looked like until right before the wedding? Yep she kept that all between her and her Mom. Mr. Fitz had tried to see Aria before she got to the church but Spencer called the cops on him and told him that if he didn't leave there would be bad consequences. I must say it was nice to see Spencer fully with the idea of Jason and Aria getting married.

* * *

The day arrived slower than both Jason and Aria wanted it to. They wanted to be married so badly I'm sure they could almost taste it. Jason and his groomsmen got the church about an hour before Aria and the girls. As the guests started to arrive I saw Jason trying his hardest to catch a glimpse of his beautiful soon to be bride. He never got one. Ella and the girls got Aria into the churches back room without Jason even getting a glance of her. As soon as they were back there, Aria was ready to walk down the aisle. She didn't care that half the guests hadn't shown up she wanted to marry Jason.

So now you know how my brother and Aria fell in love. But wait there is the wedding march and the doors are open. Here comes Aria. Look out Jason she's a knock out in her dress. And there goes his jaw. Oh Mike there is no need to cry, she will still be your big sister but now you're gaining a big brother. Trust me now he knows how to help when things go wrong.

"Ladies and gentleman we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jason Matthew DiLaurentis and Aria Renee Montgomery." Damn right we are. Now get to the good stuff. That's what everyone wants.  
"Do you Jason take Aria to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward?" he better. "I do."  
"Do you Aria take Jason to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward?" umm duh. She's loved him since she was like 13. "I do."

Yaddi yadda yadda. Sorry I don't do well with boring things. I promise I'll tell all the good stuff though.

"Jason, you may now kiss your bride." Okay brother you can kiss her chastely. You are in a church so no groping. Aww that was a cute kiss and I know what you two will be doing later. Ugh still don't want those images in my head.

Oh girls don't cry so hard, your makeup is running. Spencer I know you are fighting back the urge to cry like Hanna and Emily, it's okay you don't have to strong all the time. I should know I'm bawling like a damn baby. I never thought I would see someone love Jason so unconditionally but I'm glad that when it did happen that it was with Aria.

If you swear you'll never tell I'll you a secret. When I was alive I always wanted to set up Aria and Jason. I thought they would be cute together, but I never got the chance due to whole being murdered thing, but I guess things really do work out in the end.

Jason why are you stopping in the middle of the aisle? You're supposed to go out of the church moron. Oh that's why; you do realize that you normally carry her across the thresh hold of the house like that not out of the church. But I do have to say that you two have never done anything normal so I guess this works.

* * *

Now like I said before I want to help name my nieces and nephews. I'm thinking one of them should be named Alison, ya know cause you both love me so much. What do you think?


End file.
